Finding You
by Lil'Believer146
Summary: A little picnic suddenly turned into a rescue mission. They were having a little picnic in Station Square Gardens and Egghead came and ruined the whole picnic by taking Amy hostage. Lets see if Sonic has anything to do about that. Rated T for language.
1. Sonic to the Rescue

**Hello Readers or as I like to call you my PETS! **

**Muhahahahahahaha *chokes* OK I'm alright *sips water***

**Okay. All these characters in this story rightfully belong to Sega. **

**I only own Miracle the hedgehog!Now onto my first Sonamy Fanfic! **

As I quickly slipped through the forest in pursuit of to find the one I truly loved. The love of my life was captured 12 months after I got married with a beautiful pink hedgehog and had our very first child Miracle. Their only daughter they had son Max but he had died 2 weeks after he was born.

_**Flashback:**_

_It was a sunny morning the family was on a picnic in Station Square Gardens._

_"Sonic can you go get us ice cream", said a pink hedgehog with a smile. He watched with a big goofy grin on his face as he watched the beautiful pink hedgehog smiled at him._

_"Okay be back in a sec this wont take too long", Sonic said with a smirk and quickly ran off._

_Miracle ran off with her royal blue daddy this violet hedgehog could barely walk. Leaving Amy to stay behind with the picnic table._

_"Come here Miracle lets go get the ice cream for all three of us", Sonic said with a slight grin on his face. And with that he went to the stand and it had three other people in front of him._

_Amy was still sitting by the picnic table as she set up the stuff the plates, spoons, forks, and knives. After she was finished she pulled out a picture of her, Sonic, Miracle, and Max. She placed her hand lightly on the spot of the picture where Max was as a tear slid down her cheek._

_"Hello my little pink hedgehog", said a deep and annoying voice._

_She turned to see it was in a familiar hunk of junk she remembered seeing Sonic trash before. She turned and said, "what the hell do you want you mustache monkey?" _

_"I see why Sonic chose you he always had a taste for something feisty", said with an evil smirk._

_She turned and tried to scream Sonic's name but it was too late he had already knocked her out and captured her in a net that just swooped down and took her._

_Sonic came back and said "sorry Ames they didn't have any vanilla", he said itching the back of his head in embarrassment with his eyes closed. He slowly opened his eyes to see Amy was gone and he dropped the ice cream on the floor and plopped down on his knees and shouted "AMY!" He then looked up and noticed Eggheads battle ship taking off. Miracle walked up the blue hedgehog. "Daddy where mommy", Miracle asked with a frown and a tear sliding down her cheek._

_**End Flashback**_

_"Ames, I promise I will rescue you no matter what nothing can keep me away I'll kill that son of a bitch for taking you away from me_", Sonic said with a creepy frown.

XxXxX

**Tails's House**

"Miracle where are you", said a familiar yellow two tailed fox. Cream have you seen Miracle, said Tails.

"No I haven't why", Cream said with a slight frown.

"We are playing hide and go seek and she is really good at it I can't find her anywhere", Tails said with a frown.

Cream walked into the living room to see Miracle sitting on the couch sleeping. "Tails", Cream called.

"Cream I can't talk I am trying to find Miracle", Tails said while he was looking around.

"But Tails"….she was cut off by Tails saying not now Cream.

"TAILS SHE IS RIGHT HERE ON THE DAMN COUCH SLEEPING FOR GOD SAKES", she snapped.

Tails stopped dead in his tracks and said "Huhhhh What?"

"She is right here on the couch sleeping", she said scolding herself for what did to Tails. Sorry for yelling at you Tails Cream said with a frown and a slight red embarrassment on her face.

"It's OK Cream I should be apologizing to you though for ignoring what you had to say", he said while leaning into her looking like he was about to kiss her. Cream just stood there and blushed. Tails pulled her in close and lightly kissed her lips. His hands lightly placed on her hips her hands on the back of his head. As they pulled away both of their faces were blushing.

Tails had nothing but a smirk on his face. Cream was just blushing. He then said "how about we do this again sometime". She just nodded and said "maybe we should", she smirked. Tails and she blushed simultaneously.

_**Sonic's POV**_

I halted to a stop when he realized the battle ship was no where to be seen. I jumped up on branches to get a higher view. I looked all over and didn't see it anywhere I jumped to the top of the tree. I finally saw it I sighed in relief. I sped off in pursuit again. As soon as I caught up with it I jumped on top of the battle ship just on the back so Egghead wouldn't notice. I looked in to see where Amy was I looked up, down, left, and right. Still no sign of her I then looked again and saw Amy sitting trapped inside of a pod that Egghead had locked her in. She looked as if she had been knocked out for a while. Sonic clenched his fists with true anger looking like he was about to break the glass and kick Egghead ass. He wanted to give the ass kicking of a lifetime. He exhaled and unclenched his fists.

He then screamed "SHIT" as Egghead's robots circling the machine spotted him and started to attack luckily Sonic had dodged it just in time but then it broke a hole in the glass he quickly jumped into the hole in the glass Egghead heard him come in then set down a trap to keep him in. The trap let out some toxic gas that knocked Sonic out. The last words he heard before he was knocked out was, "you pesky little hedgehog", said with a smirk.

XxXxX

**_Tails's House_**

"Hey Tails", Cream said with a smile.

"Yeah", Tails said returning a smile.

"Miracle has been sleeping a while hasn't she", Cream said with a frown.

"Yeah, yeah she has", Tails said looking down at her.

"I wonder why she wont wake up",Cream then tried to wake her up but still nothing.

"Should we call Sonic", Tails asked with a concerned face.

"No he is too busy rescuing Amy he probably is too busy now", Cream said.

"Then who should we call", Tails asked.

"Hmmmmm", she then turned on her phone and started to dial a number.

"Who are you calling", Tails asked.

"You'll see", Cream said with a smirk. Tails looked at her with a questioned look on his face.

**Ding Dong **

**_Terrible ending for this chapter right i know so anyway Read & Review Please!_**

**_So I will just shoot for lets say at least 20 reviews._**

**_So I could continue please i need some motivation.  
><em>**


	2. My Love

_**So sorry for the last chapter if it really confused you **_**:( **

_**And I'm so sorry for it being so short **_**:(**

_**So here goes hope you enjoy this chapter with quotation marks this time! **_**:)**

_**Enjoy my pets **_**:)**

Tails opened the door to see that it was he gasped at the sight it was Shadow and Rouge. Rouge stood there and said "Hello", she said with a smirk. Shadow just stood up there looking cool as usual.

Tails' eyes widened at the sight.

"Thanks for coming you guys we really needed Rouge's loud mouth to wake her." Cream said with a smirk.

"Excuse me." Rouge said with her hands placed on her hips. Rouge rolled her eyes and walked over towards Miracle. She kneeled down next to her and shouted "WAKE UP MIRACLE."

Miracle woke up and started crying loudly. So loud the neighbor came over and shouted "What the fuck."

Shadow turned towards the orange hedgehog and snapped "Where the fuck did you come from ya orange jackass!" The orange hedgehog turned towards him said "Who the fuck are you talking to? "Didn't you hear me I said orange jackass and your the only orange jackass I see around here so who else would I be talking to." Shadow asked.

"The orange jackass said that is not my name my name is"...he was cut off by Shadow as Shadow said "Blah blah blah I bet you think this world is all about you huh." The orange hedgehog turned and said "I don't need any of this shit" and walked straight out of the door. Shadow smirked evilly as he said "Bye bye bitch I think I just made a new friend." As the orange hedgehog walk out.

He then slammed the door closed turned his attention towards the violet hedgehog crying on the couch. He crouched down next Rouge who was still trying to shush her. Shadow lifted her up as if she was still a newborn and begun to sing this lullaby Maria had sung to him to put him to sleep.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

As Sonic woke up slowly from his knock out he looked around as he was looking his eyes met Amy's whose eyes were filled with overwhelming fear. He then looked down and saw the same outfit she had wore for the picnic a pink blouse with ruffles a short black short pants and pink flip flops. He looked up at her eyes once more before he tried to break out but it was no use. He continuously slammed his shoulder against the glass as soon as it broke he jumped through the hole he had created. Looked over by Eggman and saw that he was sleeping he sighed in relief. He ran off towards the container that Amy was in he kicked as hard as he could because his shoulder was still sore he tried again but still it was no use.

Sonic looked pissed as he saw his lover crying in the containment. He ran back then sped back over and gave it one more go. He broke the glass allowing Amy to climb out grasping onto Sonic's hand. He lifted her bridal style and escaped out of the battle ship with her. As he quickly sped off to Tails' house where their daughter was. Eggman was still trying to catch up with his battle ship. Sonic turned into a dark alley so he could not spot them with that Sonic peeked his head out on the corner to see where Eggman was. He was no where in sight but he was hearing screaming from the town. He lifted Amy bridal style again and quickly sped off to the town. Only to meet Eggman's mechs blocking the entrance to the town you could have heard Egghead dumbass talking from here.

"Hello I am looking for a pink little hedgehog and a blue one, if you see any of them please contact me." Eggman said with a smirk. "Hey Egghead looking for us." Sonic said with a little chuckle. Eggman turned to see Sonic holding Amy bridal style Eggman chuckle evilly at the sight. Sonic sped up and knocked all of Egghead mechs out of the sky while Eggman sat in his battle ship with a gaping hole in his mouth opened wide open.

"Oh, you may have destroyed my mechs but I still have my battle ship". Eggman said with a smirk evilly.

"Ok more for me." Sonic jumped with Amy still in his hands bridal style. He took out the guns first to make it easier for him to take it out faster.

Eggman pressed the button to shoot but nothing came out but a funny sound.

As they reached the door step he put her down and Amy lightly kissed his lips. Sonic's left on her back and right hand on her waist. Their light kiss suddenly turned into a tongue kiss. Tails opened the door to see Sonic and Amy locked lips on each other. Shadow looked to see who it was standing, and to his surprise it was Amy and Sonic standing there kissing passionately.

Shadow then shouted "HEY YOU TWO GET A ROOM."

Sonic eyes opened to see Shadow with their beautiful child in his hands sleeping.

Sonic thought to himself _'When ever she slept, she would always look like an angel.' _he thought with a smile.

Amy ran in and took her from Shadow.

"Wait a second how the hell did you get her to go to sleep, it gives me hell to put her to sleep!" stated Sonic.

"I have my ways." Shadow said with a smirk.

"Shadow was singing a lullaby to her." Cream said with a smile. Shadow looked over at her with a slight frown.

"Awwwwww Shadow I didn't know you could sing." Sonic said with a smirk.

"Well he can." Rouge said while holding onto Shadows hand.

Amy and Sonic made their way across the street to their home. Amy reached into her pocket to get her key to their house. She unlocked the door and walked into their house. Amy ran up the stairs to go take a shower. Sonic went into the room to play with their little baby Miracle.

Sonic would give her a little peck on her each of her cheeks. Then blow into her tummy which would always make her laugh. Amy walked in only to see her husband playing with their lovely daughter.

"Sonikku did you feed her yet," she said while brushing her hair.

"I want me a sandywhich." Sonic said while smiling. "Wait what did you say." Sonic said with a questioned look.

"Did you feed her yet." She said with a question look while standing up from her dresser.

"Oh I thought you fed her." Sonic said with a questioned look on his face.

"Nope no I didn't." Amy said while handing him the baby bottle.

"Okay then I'll feed her." Sonic said while tilting the bottle into her mouth.

"Okay when you're done with that bring her to me to bathe her." She said. As soon as she finished the whole bottle Sonic brought her to Amy who sitting in the living room surfing through the channels as she landed on Miracle's favorite show Miracle started to clap and giggle. Every time she did that Sonic would always laugh and Amy loved to hear him laugh.

Amy took her from Sonic and made her way upstairs to bathe her.

"Dada."As she took her away from Sonic.

When she was done bathing her Miracle came out and said "Tada dada."She said while she was in Amy's arms.

Sonic ran over and took the adorable violet hedgehog from Amy.

All three of them went upstairs to go to bed Sonic rested her down in her crib and as he did that she yawned.

Sonic climbed into the bed and slept next to Amy. She placed a light kiss on his forehead.

Sonic returned the favor by passionately kissing her. As she climbed on top of him and she continued to kiss him passionately and as both of their tongues touched each other Amy moaned in pleasure. Sonic loved to hear her moan so he did it again.

Amy rested her head on top of his chest Sonic's hands wrapped around her and Amy's hands placed on to his chest. They fell into a deep sleep in each others arms. You could tell that they truly loved each other more than anything in the world.

_**I Hope You Enjoyed My First Sonamy Fanfic!**_

_**Don't worry I'll be back but this time doing a Silvaze story!**_

_**I hope you can check it out by the time I'm done with it this time its gonna have at least 15 chapters!**_

_**Check you later my PETS! **_**:D**


End file.
